Dirty Harry meets Lena Oxton
by MicahtheGamer
Summary: After a battle against Widowmaker goes wrong, Tracer is sent back in time to 1971 where she meets a good cop with a bad attitude. Story covers Magnum Force and The Enforcer.


**Overwatch is owned by Blizzard**

 **Dirty Harry is owned by Warner Bros.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Scenes Familiar Yet Different

Kings Row: 2076

Tracer chases Widowmaker across the rooftops of Kings Row. She is trying to stop Widowmaker from assassinating Tekhartha Mondatta. Widow jumps between rooftops. After she lands she plants a venom mine on a chimney. Tracer follows suite, but when she passes the chimney. She falls on the ground, coughing up blood as the venomous air enters her lungs. Tracer laid on the ground coughing she feels a foot step on her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. A gun is pointed at her head.

Widowmaker taunts, "Such a sweet foolish girl." She begins to pull the trigger.

Before Widowmaker completes pulling the trigger, Tracer uses her recall ability to go back to when she was in the middle of jumping between buildings. She uses her blink ability to dash forward in the air.

"What's that?" Tracer taunts back at Widowmaker.

Tracer shoots the pipes behind Widowmaker, causing steam to blind Tracer. When Tracer lands she throws a Pulse Bomb at Widowmaker. Widowmaker looks around in confusion before she notices the Pulse Bomb flying towards her. At the last second she shoots the Pulse Bomb, causing a big explosion. Tracer tries to dodge using her blink ability, but the shockwave of the blast still knocks her off the building.

As she falls, she sees Widowmaker both in front and above her. With her Widow's Kiss in sniper mode pointing at Tracer's Chronal accelerator. She fires her gun, hitting Tracer in the Chronal accelerator. Widowmaker becomes livid, she had planned for Tracer to use her recall so that the bullet hit Mondatta. Annoyed at Tracer's interference with her mission she pulls Tracer towards her, and starts punching her face.

"You made me fail my mission you dumb bitch," Widowmaker shouts in anger as she continues to punch Tracer's face!

Tracer felt weird she knew her Chronal accelerator was failing. She felt weird, not because Widowmaker was punching her continuously in the face, but because her chest didn't feel quite right with the damaged Chronal accelerator. As they fall, punching each other, the Chronal accelerator flashes brightly. The light swallows up Tracer and Widowmaker, and they are never heard from again.

Outskirts of San Francisco: 1971

Harry Harry chased Scorpio through the gravel mill. Scorpio stops, looks ahead, and runs down the path. He does not know his way around this gravel mill. His leg is limp from the last time he encountered Harry. He runs past a man in a gas mask who mumble's, "Hold it! Hold it! What do you think you're doing!?" Scorpio hurries down some stairs, and stops when the stairs turn to face a pond outside the mill. He goes down the rest of the stairs. He notices a platform directly across from where he's standing. He points his gun across the chasm. Harry comes out of the tunnel, but heads back behind cover when he notices Scorpio. Harry comes back out of cover to fire at Scorpio, but Scorpio fires back before Harry can do anything. With Harry back behind cover, Scorpio uses his grappling hook, given to him by his master, safely land on the ground without injuring his already injured leg.

Scorpio tries to run on his injured leg towards the child. When he reaches the child, he puts the kid in a headlock. Harry points his gun at Scorpio, but Scorpio, with scared child in hand shouts at Harry to drop his gun. Scorpio laughs maniacally.

"I'll blow his brains out," He says in a psychotic voice, laughing some more, "DROP THE FUCKING GUN," He shouts at Harry, at the top of his lungs.

Harry does not know what to do, he has this weird feeling in his mind, that some of the events that had happened, should not have happened When he was about to capture Scorpio at Kezar Stadium, another Sniper shot Harry in the shoulder. Scorpio also said something about having a master. It just seemed like some events weren't supposed to happen. There is even the appearance of a mysterious French reporter named Emily Guillard. It had seemed liked Scorpio killed more than he was supposed to, but Harry just excused those as nothing more than him being a bit stressed at the Scorpio case.

Harry decides the best way to defeat Scorpio was to fake putting his gun down, then attacking. Harry begins to put his gun down, quickly, he lifts his gun back up and shoots Scorpio in the shoulder. Scorpio lets go of the child, who goes running off. As Scorpio lays on the ground, blood oozing out of his shoulder. He starts to scream.

"MASTER! HELP ME," he shouts as loud as he can, but no one responds.

Scorpio gets up on his knees. He reaches for his pistol, but Harry points his revolver at Scorpio. A stunned Scorpio looks up at Harry in shock.

"I know what you're thinking punk. You're thinking did he fire six shots or only five. Now to tell you the truth, I've lost count in all this excitement. But this being a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world and will blow your head clean off. You've got to ask yourself a question, 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do you punk." Harry says with rage as he remembers all the pain and suffering Scorpio had caused, to Harry and others.

Scorpio's shocked face becomes a more demented smile, " _If I kill him, Master will love me forever,"_ Scorpio thinks to himself. He starts laughing maniacally. He grabs his pistol and points it at Harry. Before Scorpio can do anything, Harry shoots him in the heart. Scorpio's body goes flying back into the pond. Harry walks up to the pier on the pond, and looks out onto the pond. He sees Scorpio's dead body floating in the pond. The Scorpio killer was finally dead.

Harry puts his gun away and gets his badge out. He starts to ponder whether or not he should stay with the police. After all, they weren't very supportive in his search for Scorpio. To him government bureaucracy was useless in capturing the bad guys. As police sirens sound off in the distance, Harry Callahan takes his badge out of his wallet and throws it into the pond. As Harry walks away from the pond he hears a weird noise followed by a splash in the pond.

"Oi! Please help me! I'M WEAK AND CAN'T SWIM," shouts a voice in the distance. Harry turns back and checks the pond. He sees what looks like a girl in a WWI era pilots uniform struggling to swim, "HELP! THERE'S A DEAD BODY FLOATING NEXT TO ME!"

Harry jumps in the pond. He retrieves the girl from the pond. Dragging her onto the shore, Harry notices that the cloths this girl is wearing is really weird. She is wearing what looks like a skin tight orange jumpsuit, she also has on a leather jacket, and goggles. Harry thought (in his mind at least) this marriage of hippie style, and early 20th century pilot style was ugly and strange. Most strange of all was this glowing circle in her chest. Located just below her breasts. Looking at her cloths more closely, Harry notices a Union Jack on her right sleeve and a circle banner that the RAF used during WWII on her left Sleeve with wings on it and the word TRACER written below it. Her left pants leg also had the word TRACER written in white.

Harry drags the girl to the pier where the climactic battle with Scorpio happened. Luckily Harry had gotten to her before she started drowning. The girl sits up shivering. Harry puts his sport coat around her, "Th-Thanks l-l-l-love," she extends her arm out, trying to hand something to Harry, "I believe th-this is y-y-yours," Harry looks at the object in her hand. It is his badge he had just thrown in the water.

"Throw it back, I'm done with this useless law."

"What's so useless about the law."

"I think the criminals are a bit too protected with some of these 'rights'."

"So what will you do now hero?"

"Hero?"

"Yeah, you saved my life. Is that not what a hero does?"

"I guess you're right, but what's the point of fighting crime if the law holds me back."

"You may not like the law, but there are other ways to change it. You don't need to become a vigilante. A man's gotta know his limitations. Right?"

Harry looks down at the badge. He remembers that most of the people he's killed he's had probable cause to do so. It doesn't matter what his higher ups think, and sure some "Rights" might suck and overprotect the criminals, but it's better than a lawless society. Harry pulls the girl up. He takes his police badge from her, and puts it back in his wallet.

"What's your name," Harry asks the girl.

"Lena, Lena Oxton," she replies, "But you can call me Tracer."

"I don't like that name, can I just call you Len."

"I guess…"

They shake hands.

"By the way I'm Harry Callahan, some call me Dirty Harry."

 **End Chapter 1**


End file.
